


"Sweet Niblets!"

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: - no actual dialogue other than that between Castiel and Dean, English Major Castiel, Hannah Montana references - a lot of them, M/M, Only a light mention of the other characters -, Police Officer Dean, Protective brothers, Smut, and a lot of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt written by Tumblr user angiespeggy;<br/>“We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit, but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower. And you know I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a short story, but as you can see, that is not going to be happening, so I apologise about that, although I do hope you enjoy it nevertheless.  
> I also apologise for the fact that this started off so well, like really well, and then just kind of, did not go as envisioned, but I can promise the next chapter, the final chapter will be so much better – well, I say better, I don’t know exactly by how much.  
> Also, I would just like to say that they are all the quotes, even though I had to google them to find ones that would possibly work in the scene, so there you go. I hope you all enjoy this.

It had been several months since he moved into the building after having studies in England for several years once he had finished his education. He had roomed with a sarcastic English man, Balthazar, whilst he was in England, both had become close friends over their three years in Education, while Balthazar was much more dramatic and outgoing than Castiel, they had a lot in common; their infatuation of the Doctor Who series, which they would watch regularly alongside many other films and series. Though on a number of occasions Balthazar had expressed his interest in being more than friends, they had never taken that step further, and this had not impacted their friendship. They remained as close, while also talking almost every night on Skype. Their conversations would consist of anything and everything. Balthazar had introduced his latest boyfriend to Castiel the other week, Crowley, from what he had seen on the small screen he was a nice man. He spoke well, incredibly formal which Castiel enjoyed, while Balthazar mocked them both on being stuck in the nineteenth century, they simply rolled their eyes at him while Crowley smacked him lightly, earning a laugh and Castiel’s approval.

Though when Castiel had finished his English degree, he told Balthazar he was moving back to America to be with his family after the unexpected disappearance of their father. Upon his arrival, he had rekindled with his sister and brothers, Anna and Gabriel were the most broken up about this, being the closest to their father whereas Lucifer and Michael had taken it upon themselves to keep the family together. Even though everyone had moved out, they all kept in contact, and other than Anna, all lived in the same state. Gabriel had a small cake shop in Lawrence called the ‘ _Fallen Angel Bakery’_ which Castiel worked in while he was writing, realising he needed a job to be able to pay for the small flat he had found and the food. After having lived apart for three years he had found that he liked his space more than ever, and the independence and responsibility for that matter, and therefore did not want to have to ask for help. Gabriel though had helped him to find the flat he was currently living in; the two had searched the whole town until Castiel had decided that the small, two bedroom apartment was exactly what he wanted. There was a room for anyone that visited to stay in, a petit kitchen, with just enough room for him to be able to do everything he wanted. While still being within walking distance of grocery stores, the gym, a library, which even though Gabriel had mocked him for he knew this was what Castiel liked, and furthermore it was only a short walk from the bakery which Gabriel lived above, being a deciding factor for him on the known safety of his baby brother.

Michael on the other hand worked in a hospital just out of the town though was still easily in reach, and Lucifer had shocked the entire family by becoming a teacher, a high school teacher in fact within Lawrence, the small school that all of the Novak children had attended in their childhood. Even Anna had returned to Lawrence for two weeks when Castiel moved back, staying with Gabriel so that all four could help Castiel moving into his flat, everyone remembering him as the baby of the family even though Gabriel was only two years older at twenty-four, Anna three and Michael and Lucifer being twins with a six year age gap between them. It had taken less than a week to move all of Castiel’s belongings into his new accommodation while all had snuck off at times to scope out the building, making sure that it was a safe environment with Michael and Lucifer even going as far as to check out a number of the neighbours, especially those living next door to Castiel. The woman living to his right, though the brothers had found her to be “Strange”, she and Castiel quickly became close friends, having a great deal in common, even more so than he and Balthazar. He had quickly introduced his redheaded friend to all of his siblings telling them to be nice, and after having all spent a few evenings together, they began to get used to her personality, especially Gabriel who had unsuccessfully tried to flirt with her until she had informed her that she had a girlfriend which had made all of the Novak siblings laugh to Gabriel’s attempt yet they remained friends. Finally, to his right, the brothers had quizzed the man, reporting back to Castiel in the evening everything about him that they had found out, his being a police officer, which they were happy about, telling Castiel he had to promise to go to him if anything happened, that they had even told this man that that was happening, saying that he had agreed of his own free will though the others knew that both could be quite ‘convincing’ when it came to their families safety. It was later that evening when the last of his siblings had finally left that he knocked on his neighbour’s door, apologizing for his siblings behaviour, which was met with a laugh, and his neighbour, who introduced himself as Dean, had told him that he was the exact same with his little brother.

That evening was spent with Castiel and Dean spread out in Dean’s apartment, watching a film and just talking. They had told one another about themselves, Dean repeating most of what Castiel already knew about him being a police officer, and when Castiel had asked why he chose tat as his profession, he replied saying “My mother was killed when I was young. Sammy was only six months old; exactly in fact, the kid never even got to meet her. She was a great woman, she had this long blonde hair that hung past her shoulders, and the way any room would light up when she entered it, my father was so happy, they both were, she would make the best pie, and when I had had a nightmare, she would lay with me, singing ‘Hey Jude’, stroking my hair and rocking me until I fell back asleep. She was the best. But then in that one night, we were work up to burning heat; the whole house was on fire. My father put Sammy in my arms and told me to run outside, to not look back and I did exactly that. I ran as far and as fast as my legs would let me until he had picked me up while I was half way across the lawn, he just ran, past the car and sat us all on the floor while the emergency services arrived. It wasn’t until I was older that he told me what had happened, I was too young to understand at that point; he said that someone had set alight to their bedroom, she was asleep in there, some bastard had thrown a petrol bombthrough the window. They said that she would have died almost instantly at the impact and then when it began to spread through the house, my father woke up. He ran through, giving me Sammy as he went to find mum. But when he went to their room, the whole thing was alight, he saw her body in there, she was dead, but she was still burning, the whole bed falling apart with her on it. It took the cops years to find the guy. It was some bastard called Azazel. He had burnt so many houses, all with young, six month old children in them, some people died, others made it out. They never really found out why he did it, but he did, and now he is behind bars. I was in eleventh grade when my father finally told me all of this, it was then that I decided I was going to become a police officer, and I was going to help people the way they helped us. I was going to prevent this happening to other people. From that day forward, I studied hard, I had made up my plan and I was going to go through with it. I passed school with help from some people; I went to college, got my degree and then went into the police academy. Bobby, he was an officer and he helped me with everything and now here I am.”

After that conversation, and looking at the clock, Dean swore, seeing it was almost twelve. Reluctantly he told Castiel, or Cas as he now referred to him that he had to be up early in the morning for work and they made their separate ways. It was only when Castiel was back in his own apartment and cleaning away all of the objects left out and moved by his siblings that he began to hear singing. It was quiet at first, and he could not make out any of the words, but slowly it began to get louder and the words clearer the closer he moved to the source. It was not until he was standing in a corner of the room that the sound of running water was also faint in comparison.

Castiel smiled to himself at the realisation that this was Dean singing, the same green eyed, blonde haired, freckled man that is so strong and works for the police force. Though the only thing that made this so much better was when Castiel could finally make out the lyrics he was singing as he started the next verse. “You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind, that’s just the way it goes. You can say goodbye and you can say hello, but you’ll always find your way back home.”

At realising the song, Castiel had sat there and listened, though it may have sounded a weird thing to do, so would one class a grown man singing Hannah Montana aloud, especially whilst in the shower.

* * *

From that day onward, Castiel would always listen to the singing while in his apartment, to hear the voice he had come to love singing a different song each time, usually while in the shower, though he had found that Dean would also sing while doing other activities in the house, while it was usually classic rock, there was also the occasional bit of Hannah Montana thrown in there too.

After a month of hearing Dean singing, Castiel finally chose to do something about it, while he thought he was being subtle, he would make Hannah Montana references whenever they passed in the hallway.

It was only after several months of hearing Castiel’s comments, he finally understood them to be Hannah Montana references, and only after another month of wondering why it was Castiel was saying this to him did he finally realise what he meant by them, that he had heard his singing. He never realised he was that loud, or that the walls were that thin, but it finally made sense.

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning when Castiel began his thirteen minute journey from his small apartment in Lawrence, Kansas to the gym he frequently visited. Closing his apartment door behind him, he smirked at the sound of something banging and the faint sound of cursing from number twenty seven, the apartment beside his own, number twenty five.

After twelve minutes of walking, Castiel made his journey around the corner with the gym in view, he smiled to himself. Four years ago, he never would have set foot in a gym, being around people in situations such as this, but after Balthazar had convinced him to go with him in their first year, they ended up going several times a week, and Castiel was no longer the scrawny nineteen year old, but he could now take care of himself. There was no need for anyone to protect him, and on several occasions, having people attack him for his sexuality, or who he was with, thinking of him as a weak and vulnerable kid, they were soon mistaken. Now, he had continued that, since moving to Lawrence, he purchased a gym membership and continued his exercise.

There was then also the benefit that he had found this to be the gym Dean attended, and that they were often there at the same time. Though as he walked through the gym doors, having left his bags in a locker, he was greeted by the scent of sweat and chlorine, from the bodies and the pool connected into the building, but no green eyes. There were a number of males and females working with much of the equipment in the room, though there were also a number of machines that were empty. Taking his time, he walked over to the treadmill, placing his bottle into the holder whilst simultaneously stepping onto the machine. Once steady, he pressed the buttons as the machine slowly began to move as his legs did the same, slowly and skilfully, be began to increase the pace, setting out a gentle jog to begin with until he was ready to increase it.

_Twenty minutes had passed since he had begun his work out, while he had increased the pace, his breath was still with him, while he was now_

Twenty minutes had passed since his workout had begun. Though he had started off slowly, he was now at a much faster pace, running rather than jogging. The room had since emptied greatly, though there were still a number of people on the machines, most were gone, which he was grateful for. It was then that he was brought out of his thoughts by that voice he had begun to love. “Yeah Sammy, yeah. I get it.” He said into the phone he was holding to his left ear. “No, I can’t come see you tonight.” He said again, sounding slightly tired. “Why? ‘Cause I have a freakin’ job dude, that’s why… right, yes I know, I’m sorry okay. Tell mom I’ll come see you guys this weekend okay?” Castiel continued to watch him intently; he was holding the bridge of his nose, though a small smile crept across his lips before he said “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later, jerk.” He laughed before putting the phone back into his pocket, and making his way across to the empty machine beside Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” He said as Dean put his own bottle in the holder and began to run.

“Shit Cas.” He said jumping lightly when he heard a voice talking to him. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I apologise, I did not mean to scare you Dean.”

“Nah man, it’s okay. You been here long?”

“No, only about half an hour or so.”

After a further half hour of exercising, Castiel stopped the machine he was on, jumping off happily, noticing Dean’s eyes on him as he did so, he smiled as he turned around, keeping eye contract as he went to grab his bottle, though his cheeks lit up when he dropped the bottle to the floor, though quickly thought through his next step as he saw Dean smirking at him.

“Dang flab-it!” he said as he bent to pick the bottle up, turning around, and bending over in a manner he knew Dean was sure to notice, taking his time before standing up again, and turning around to Dean who was still staring with his lips slightly parted while Castiel was the one with the smirk on his lips now.

He sauntered away, never feeling Dean’s gaze drop, throwing a “Your majesty!” over his shoulders at Dean, laughing softly as he made his way towards the rowing machine as he spent the rest of the time working up a sweat, looking around occasionally to see Dean working hard on the same machine, or seeing him looking straight back at him as his cheeks began to redden as he quickly turned back and would begin to run faster on the machine.

After spending well over an hour in the gym, and looking at his phone to see he was due back at Gabriel’s soon, Castiel decided that it was enough for one day. Picking up his bottle from the holder, he made his way off of the machine, walking past Dean on his way out of the room who was still watching Castiel. Turning to his left, Castiel gave him a knowing smile which was met with a blush creeping along Dean’s face, and gave Castiel the perfect opportunity to use the quote he had been saving up all day; “You are sproutin’ like a rosebush after a month of rain, only not as wet and twice as pretty!” he said with a wink, making his way past a startled Dean and towards the lockers.

Once he had fished his towel out, Castiel made his way towards the showers. Once inside one of the many small shower spaces, the walls only reaching up to his elbows, he turned on the hot water, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as the hot water rushed across his body, washing away the evidence of the morning.

He did not know how long he had stood there with his eyes closed until he heard the shower beside him begin and a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to be met with a forest green pair staring straight back at him, before he could think of anything else to say, he suddenly blurted out “Fine, I guess I just won’t wear anything.”

After he had finished with his shower, and said a quick farewell to the green eyed man, having seen much more than he had expected for a Monday, though he was not complaining, he made his way back to the changing rooms with the white towel wrapped around his waist, getting dressed into his uniform to walk straight to Gabriel.

When he began his short walk from the gym, he plugged his forgotten IPod into the headphones around his neck, before playing the first song, and listening, bobbing his head slightly as he walked slowly, basking in the sunlight of the day. Gabriel wouldn’t mind if he was a little late.

* * *

After a long day at work of baking some of the sweet treats and serving a high number of customers, Castiel was finally back in his building block, he slowly made his way past the broken lift and towards the staircase to the far corner of the entrance.

After a slow walk from the ground floor to the third floor, Castiel was looking at the book in his hands as he walked slowly through the hallway, not noticing the man walking towards him with his attention centred on the phone in his hands.

Within moments, the two collided, Castiel’s book falling to the round with a heavy thud, shouting “Sweet Niblets!” before bending down to pick up his book as the other bent

“I’ll give you sweet-freaking-niblets.” Dean said lamely as he stared to Castiel who had a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Is that some kind of euphemism?” he asked as Dean took a step towards him, looking from his eyes to his lips and back, before thinking ‘ _screw this.’_ As he dropped his phone back to the ground, bringing one hand up to Castiel’s face, tilting his chin upwards as the other pressed on the wall behind him and pressing his lips to Castiel’s in a soft, sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologise if this does not make much sense. I did not read over it, nor have another to.   
> But on any account, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Oh, and finally, thank you to everyone reading.

Eventually, as the shock wore off, Castiel closed his eyes, his lips beginning to move ever so lightly against Dean’s. Lifting his hands from where they lay limp by his side, Castiel brought them up to hold onto Dean’s waist, digging his nails lightly into the skin around his hip bones, and earning a soft moan, silenced by his lips.

When they eventually pulled apart, Castiel opened his eyes slowly, staring into the lust filled green eyes ahead of him, a smirk playing at his lips still. “They say that good things take time, but really good things happen in the blink of an eye.” He quoted.

“You're such an asshole.” Dean laughed as he pressed a second soft kiss to his lips, threading his fingers into Castiel’s left hand on his hip still.

“Yeah, but… If you’re gonna be mean, talk to the booty ‘cause the hands off duty!” Castiel laughed, a soft smile replacing the smirk on his face. “Hey, do you want to come in for a bit?” he asked realising Dean still had him pressed against the wall opposite his door.

Looking behind him, Dean smiled seeing the number ‘25’ etched into the wooden door in thick, black numbers. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled as he retracted his hand from the wall, still keeping the other tightly rasping Castiel’s hand still while Castiel unlocked the door, closing it behind them.

Once they were in, Dean took the time to look around the walls, the film posters, memorabilia, figurines and books covering the entirety of the room. He laughed softly before Castiel was back in front of him, his hands twisting in the front of Dean’s shirt as he pulled the surprised man down or another kiss. This time, taking the lead with one of his hands snaking down to the small of Dean’s back and pulling him flush against his own body as his tongue darted to lick at the seams of his lips while Dean eagerly opened his mouth, granting Castiel access.

After a long, heated kiss. Castiel pushed Dean back down, with more force than expected, onto the small sofa behind them, earning a winded ‘oof’ sound in response from the officer while his eyes followed Castiel who was walking away and into the small kitchen.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he shouted from the other room while Dean spread himself out slightly.

“Sure, whatever’s fine.” He responded, his eyes still traveling around the room.

A few minutes later, Castiel returned, throwing numerous paper menus into Dean’s lap before throwing himself down onto the sofa beside him.

“What’s this?” Dean asked picking up the papers from his lap.

“Well, we humans call them _menus._ ” Castiel said, speaking slowly over the last word with a bright smile before moving over further to spread his legs across Dean’s lap.

“No you dick, I meant why have you given them to me?”

“Well, I’m not planning on cooking, and I’m not going to get you to, so the next best option is we order food. And these are all the menus I have. Oh, and before you say anything about not wanting to ‘put me out’, I was going to order something anyway before I met you out there, so choose, I’m hungry.” He finished while his stomach made a loud noise and he gave Dean a raised eyebrow.

“You choose, man.” He said passing the menus to Castiel, “But no onions.”

Castiel laughed lightly, looking to Dean before speaking “You afraid I won’t kiss you with onion breath.” He mocked, laughing harder at the blush that began to make its way up Dean’s neck. “Don’t worry pretty boy, I’m still gonna kiss ya.” He said twisting lightly to capture Dean’s lips in his own once more.

“Dude, you suck.” Dean mumbled after Castiel had pulled back to smirk at him before looking through the menu.

“How about…” Castiel began as he put the menu back down “We get a mixed one, half and half. That way we get the _best of both worlds_.”

“Are you ever gonna drop that?” Dean asked the smiling blue eyed man.

“Not any time soon.”

Dean chuckled lightly, though he would not admit it, hearing Castiel quote Hannah Montana constantly in such a subtle manner that others might not understand it to be a reference never failed to make him smile. It was something he always looked forward to in his day, even though he would always complain, it was something different.

After five minutes of trying to make a decision, Dean finally agreed to order what Castiel wanted as long as ordered pie too.

Castiel walked into the kitchen, ordering their food and placing the menus back in the cupboard before walking Back to Dean who was sitting on the sofa with one arm slung across the backrest.

“He said they it should only be about half an hour. Do you want to watch a film?” he asked as he twisted himself into Dean’s side while Dean brought his arm down to hold him, sharing a small smile and a sweet kiss before nodding.

Castiel moved his feet, twisting them around so he could bring the remote off the coffee table and drop it in his lap while Dean watched on, smiling at his concentration in the task at hand, or rather foot.

When he looked back up, he saw Dean smiling at him, with slight adoration in his eyes “What, I was comfortable.” He said as Dean chuckled again, bringing his free hand to cup Castiel’s cheek while he looked over his face before Castiel was the one to move in, pushing Dean down against the back of the chair, taking control of the kiss again.

When they finally pulled back, panting lightly, Castiel could not hold back the smile playing at his lips, Dean laughing as he pulled him to lay down beside him on the couch as they turned towards the television while Castiel opened Netflix and began to search through the films.

When Castiel had finally clicked on the name film, he chuckled at Dean’s undignified groan as a response before saying “Dude, really. Do you hate me that much.” In a dramatic speech, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“My house, my rules.” Castiel said he pried Dean’s arm away from his face, intertwining their fingers with a smile.

“Well, I guess this is some compensation.” He laughed, pressing several kisses to the area behind his ear.

Castiel hummed in agreement as they directed their attention to the screen where the film was beginning.

As the characters began to sing, Castiel turned his neck slightly to both see and feel dean humming lightly behind him. His eyes on the television with his head bobbing in time to the song, when he saw Castiel was looking at him, he simply shrugged “Catchy song.” Before turning his attention back and tightening his grip of the arm around Castiel’s waist.

While the film continued, Castiel would hear Dean, and feel him pressing soft kisses to his neck while they both surprisingly, enjoyed the film they were watching. They only pulled apart when there was a knock at the door.

Exhaling a loud breath, Castiel reluctantly untangled himself from Dean’s embrace who tried to keep a hold of the bony wrist, pulling Castiel back on top of him, the man giggling as he leaned down to kiss him, jumping away again before Dean had the time to bring him back down.

“Keep your panties on; I’ll be back in a minute.” Castiel laughed as he began walking away, shaking his backside as he made his way towards the door, looking back to see Dean staring at him, wide eyed with a soft smile forming over his lips.

When Castiel finally returned after what felt like an eternity, he put the box and the pie on the table before throwing himself back on top of Dean, grabbing the box again and getting comfortable. After wriggling around for a minute, Dean finally brought his arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him to a position they both for a minute. “Will you stop wrigglin’ already.” He complained, though behind the gruff exterior, Castiel could see he was loving every minute they spent together, and so rather than responding with words, the blue eyed man simply kissed Dean quickly before laying his head back against Dean’s chest and pulling the table forward with his foot so that they could easily reach the pizza.

Leaning in, he grabbed two pieces, handing one to Dean while he rolled the other into a tight roll and biting the slice in half before taking a second bite and finishing the piece. He moved over to grab another piece, looking back to see Dean looking at him wide eyed, responding simply by proudly saying “What, I lived with my four brothers and a sister, you had to eat fast… and well Gabriel and I would have a lot of eating contests, you learn how to eat quickly after a while.”

“I’m impressed.” Dean said eventually.

“As you should be.” Castiel replied matter-of-factly. “Now shoosh, we are missing the good bit, look he has bibs with lobsters on, but they also have his head instead of the lobsters, how fun is that.” Castiel laughed, catching Dean smiling down fondly at him.

They continued to watch the rest of the film, eating the pizza and pie while singing along to every song that began to play, Dean holding Castiel close the entire time, absentmindedly running his hands across the smaller man’s body, tracing every piece of skin he could find.

As the film came to a slow end, Castiel sat up to see Dean with a stupid grin on his face, staring at the screen. “You liked it then?” Castiel asked as he turned his body, pressing himself down so they were lying chest to chest on the sofa, his hand reaching up to stroke across Dean’s cheekbone.

“Oh shut up. You liked it too.” Dean laughed, leaning up to capture Castiel’s lips in his own, just a soft kiss, no tongue, just care and adoration. After a minute of soft kissing, Castiel’s hands began to move across Dean’s body, one slowly making its way under his shirt, and taking in the texture of his smooth stomach, though feeling a slight change in texture as though there was scaring below. Rather than to comment on this, Castiel kept his hands moving while Dean’s spread through his hair, tugging lightly to bring their bodies and mouths even closer.

When they finally broke for air, Castiel looked into Dean’s bright eyes, saying “Yeah, but I like this more.” With a soft smile before leaning back down to kiss Dean again, his tongue gently probing Dean’s lips which were eagerly opened as Castiel’s tongue began exploring Dean’s mouth.

Castiel quickly moved his legs so that they were straddling either side of Dean’s body, never once leaving his lips. Slowly, he began pulling Dean’s arms out of the long sleeved flannel over top he was wearing before making quick work of the AC/DC top he was wearing, their lips only separating for moments as he pulled it over his head, throwing it onto the floor.

As Dean moved his hands from Castiel’s hair to the back of his top, he began to re-enact Castiel’s steps, slowly teasing the top to his shoulders and around his head before that made its way in the same direction as his prior.

Lying back down, both men moaned softly at the feel of bare flesh against one another while Dean began to moan louder into the mouth of Castiel as he began to slowly move his hips against Dean’s.

Breaking again for air, this time Castiel moved his lips to Dean’s throat, sucking rough marks to the skin he could find, gently soothing over them with his tongue afterwards.

“Oh god, Cas.” He moaned, their hips moving faster while Castiel’s lips followed in kind. “B-bedroom.” He stuttered trying to lift Castiel’s hips off his own whilst tangling their fingers together again when he saw the smile spreading across Castiel’s lips.

Not being able to think of a smart comeback, his mind overcome with lust, Castiel simply jumped up from the sofa, his hand with Dean’s as he practically ran into the bedroom, pushing Dean down against the bed before climbing atop him and straddling his waist once again.

“Ow, my achey, breaky back!” Dean laughed aloud as his back hit the mattress, pulling Castiel’s mouth to his own.

Smiling at Dean’s comment, Castiel began to map his way down his body, pressing soft kissed to his lips, moving to his strong jaw, down his throat and sucking hard against  his prominent jaw bone. When his lips reached the large, black tattoo on the man’s chest, his fingers joining his tongue to trace the sigil.

Once he had finished the outline, his lips continued moving South, tracing their way down his abdomen, past his belly button, pausing at his hipbones, showing just above the waistband of his jeans, he sucked a deep mark to either side. Once he was happy with his work, his fingers moved diligently and quickly to unfasten the button of Dean’s jeans, swiftly pulling them down to his feet in one quick motion. One hand began to tease at the rim of the black boxers while the other began to palm gently at the hardening erection pressing to the front of the garment.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as Castiel’s fingers, without hesitation or warning pulled the boxers from his waist down to his knees, the cold air hitting the sensitive flesh as it sprung free.

Castiel licked his lips at the sight in front of him, leaning down to run his tongue from the base, following the large vein all the way to the tip.  His tongue darting out to lap up the pre-come forming, dean moaning loudly at the, soft, warm contact.

One minute Dean was lying on his back, his eyes comfortably closed as he felt Castiel touching him, but the next thing he knew, his entire shaft had been enveloped in the soft, warm, wet heat of Castiel’s mouth which had him shouting out in pleasure. He could almost feel Castiel smirking around his penis while he metaphorically went to town, his tongue working around every area it could, plunging his mouth around the entirety, taking Dean to the back of his throat as his lips reached the base of his penis.

Reaching down, Castiel began to press into his own forgotten, painful erection straining harshly against his trousers. Moving his hand away from himself, Castiel pushed his fingers up to Dean’s mouth, releasing his penis long enough to make the command of “Suck” before his mouth was back around Dean, moaning loudly at the feeling of Dean eagerly taking his fingers into his mouth, lapping around the digits, one by one until Castiel eventually pulled his hand away.

It was then that Castiel pulled himself off of Dean’s penis with an audible ‘pop’. He quickly made his way back up Dean’s body, their mouths reconnecting as Dean moaned loudly at the taste of himself in Castiel’s mouth. The thoughts alone that were running through Dean’s mind were enough to cause him to let out a possessive growl, the thought of being able to mark Castiel. That no one else would ever get this moment again, that he would never let Castiel go. Not the man that would quote Hannah Montana, that could eat an entire pizza slice in two bites, all of the amazing qualities he had found about this man over the months they were living next door.

When Castiel finally pulled away, Dean felt as though he was seeing stars, the breath was taken from him while he lay there trying to regain it, though before he could think about kissing the beautiful blue eyed man, he had moved away again, moving back to lay between his legs.

Dean sat himself back on his elbows to be able to see Castiel, knowing at this moment he would be bottoming, and knowing for the first time that he was perfectly comfortable with this, that he _wanted_ this. Watching carefully as Castiel’s finger began circling his hole, he hissed lightly at the slight burning sensation, Castiel noticing this was quick on his feet, instantly retracting his fingers and looking up to Dean with concerned eyes, though Dean in response merely twisted his body slightly, rummaging through a bedside table until he found what it was he was looking for, a bottle of lubricant, apple flavoured in fact, and threw it down to a wide eyed Castiel.

“I- that-um, my brother, Gabriel bought that.” Castiel rushed, feeling his face heat up at the sigh.

“Well remind me to send him a freaking fruit basket or something then.” Dean laughed as Castiel exhaled a calming breath.

“Yes, I shall remind you if you so desire. But at this present moment, I think I am going to continue with the job at first.” Castiel stated before thoroughly coating his fingers with the cool liquid while Dean spread his legs either side of the man before him, presenting himself for the world to see, though he did not feel exposed, not with Castiel the one in front of him.

He hissed lightly at the cool contact before Castiel slowly slipped the first digit into Dean, listening to the pleased sounds the man was making as he pushed the finger further in, letting Dean get used to the feeling before adding a second. Scissoring his fingers gently, Castiel followed in the same pattern, pumping his fingers in and out before leaning down gently to lap up the pre-come beginning to form.

After Castiel was fully satisfied with the four fingers he had positioned inside the writing, squirming, moaning mess of a man below him, he retracted them, leaning up to kiss Dean quickly before sticking one of the digits into his mouth, listening to Dean moan as his eyes were trained on his hand moving in and out of his mouth. It was then that Dean reached up, dragging Castiel down on top of him, kissing him with all his worth.

“Do you think your ready now?” Castiel asked as Dean released him from his grasp.

“Yeah Cas, just get in me already.” Dean panted as the man gave a smirk and one last kiss before leaning back. Suddenly remembering something, Castiel's face began to heat up as he quietly asked Dean “Can you, um. In the draw, um…” he trailed off.

“Condoms?” Dean laughed as he reached into the draw, throwing a single silver foil wrapper at Castiel.

“My brother, he has an unhealthy obsession with trying to ‘get me laid’ as he so eloquently phrases it.” Castiel said as he began to roll the condom onto his neglected member, offering a few strokes to relieve some of the pressure. Breathing deeply, Castiel poured a generous helping of lubricant onto his palm before spreading that across his erection.

“Come on Cas, are we gonna do this this century or the next.” Dean mocked, staring at Castiel who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his penis in his hands and a half lidded expression of bliss across his face at the contact.

“Shut up, you ass.” He said as he moved closer to Dean, kneeling between his open legs. Smiling brightly at Dean as he began to sing “Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it, countrify it then hip-hop it. Put your hawk in the sky, and move side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide.” he concluded by sheathing himself inside of Dean on the last word he sang.

Dean moaned loudly, his hands immediately moving to hold onto Castiel’s hips, his eyes closing as Castiel waited for him to relax and adjust to the sensation and size within him.

“You alright down there?” Castiel asked as he drove his hands slowly down Dean’s sides until they found his own hands on his hips, intertwining their fingers and moving Dean’s hands to press the, into the mattress above his head, leaning down to kiss him, softly and sweetly.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dean managed once Castiel final released his lips. “You gonna move yet?” Dean asked as he moved his hips lightly, causing Castiel to simultaneously move deeper. “Yeah, that’s better.” He laughed weakly as Castiel leant back down, his thumbs running over his hands and his lips moving around to his neck.

“Wait!” Dean blurted, Castiel instantly freezing, moving up to look in his eyes, concern evident on his face, eyebrows raised. 

“No, no. don’t worry. Just you can’t make marks that people will see, I’ve got work tomorrow and Bobby’ll kill me if the marks show over my uniform.” He said as he leant up to catch Castiel’s lips in his own.

“You dick, you scared me!” Castiel laughed as he lent down to duck on Dean’s collarbone, licking the mark he had made afterwards. “This okay?” he asked as he continued to move lower, reaching his left nipple and taking the hard bud between his teeth.

“Oh god, Cas!” he moaned as he felt the hot tongue swirling the bud in his mouth, an involuntary lift of his hips.

“Uniform, hmm.” Castiel said recounting what Dean had said. “You ever used your cuffs outside of work?” Castiel asked with a wink, pressing his hips lightly in and out to set a rhythm.

“Well-I, I, oh god, no.” he stammered between moaning at the sensation of Castiel’s thrusts, gentle and soft.

“Hmm, maybe we should change that sometime.” Castiel said, moving up to tug at his earlobe, the pace of his hips increasing slightly.

“Next time, huh.” Dean said, squirming lightly below the man, smiling as he saw the blush rising across his neck.

“Well, I don’t know, I just thought that maybe…” he mumbled, trailing off to nothing while his face reddened and his movements slowed.

“I’m jokin’ with you Cas, if you’re into that kinky shit, then maybe _next time_ we can use them.” he winked, moving his hands with Castiel’s still in his, to place them on his hips, beginning to start Castiel’s forgotten motions again. “Now come on, I’m not just laying here for you to stare at my pretty face.” He winked though his expression quickly changed when Castiel snapped his hips forward.

“Life’s a climb… but the view is great.” Castiel smirked from where he was straddling Dean over his waist.

“Shit Cas.” He moaned his back arching off of the bed with a deep moan as Castiel lit the spark within him.

 Upon seeing Dean’s reaction, his lidded eyes, lips slightly parted, deep ragged breaths escaping his mouth, Castiel continued on the same path, aiming to hit the same spot within him. Managing to find that same spot over and over, Castiel leaned back down, tracing his tongue along Dean’s lower lip, seeing the man’s green eyes pop open at the contact, Castiel continued on, moving his mouth so that they slotted together perfectly, as though to be two metaphorical puzzle pieces.

“Cas!” Dean cried out as the man moved one hand from his hips, still with Dean’s to wrap around his neglected erection lying flat and hard against his stomach, pearly of pre-come falling over his stomach while Castiel gathered it to use as makeshift lubricant.

“Shit dude, how the hell are you so freaking calm?!” Dean moaned with Castiel moving in and out, his face calm and collect as he continued.

Smirking, “Oh, believe me, she’s screaming on the inside.” Castiel quoted in response to Dean’s question.

Continuing his rhythm, Castiel smiled seeing Dean exhale a breathy laugh.

“I have my **eyes** on you!” He said, opening his eyes as wide as he could, staring down into Dean’s deep green eyes, keeping his eyes wide until Dean eventually broke down laughing. Subconsciously licking his lips, Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, his hips increasing the steady pace they had accumulated, his hand following the same pace, his hand pumping with Dean’s, up and down, in and out.

After a few minutes of following the same rhythm, Dean was beginning to crumble and Castiel could see that in the way his pulse was beating faster against his body, his breathing rate increasing to quick, short pants, his soft moans making their way to Castiel’s ears, making him involuntarily increase the pace. At hitting Dean’s prostate numerous thrusts in a row and hearing Dean’s literary of curses filling the room, Castiel could feel the heat rising in his stomach, assuming the same was close for Dean, feeling his legs begin to tremble lightly underneath him.

A minute later, increasing both his rhythm within Dean and his hand around him, Dean’s moans were increasing, the cures becoming louder and his body beginning to shake harder. Smirking, Castiel leant down to capture Dean’s lips one last time before he felt the man still, a hot, sticky substance coming between the two.

Looking down, Castiel smirked at seeing Dean lying back, out of breath and completely spent. “Y’all couldn’t wait?” He mocked before he felt Deans hands dig into his back, pushing him in as deep as possible, clenching hard around the swollen member before both men moaned aloud, the orgasm rippling through Castiel as he slowly milked both for all they were worth.

“Turns out I couldn’t.” Dean mumbled as Castiel fell down on top of him, neither man making a move from their comfortable position with Dean’s hand carding through Castiel’s hair.

 “Did you seriously quote Hannah Montana while we were having sex?” Dean laughed as he leaned back against the pillow, his eyes closed while his breath began to return to normal.

“Well, I take it you liked my ‘sweet niblets’ then.” Castiel laughed, turning his head up from where it was resting on Dean’s chest to place a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.


End file.
